


The Proposition

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Loki x Sigyn [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Scheming, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Theoric (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Loki proposes to Sigyn.  Sigyn is engaged to Theoric.  What is a god of mischief to do?Based on Prompt: “Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it right now”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: Loki x Sigyn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104476
Kudos: 18





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a test version of this scene. I do plan to write a full fic of Sigyn and Loki's courtship, but that might be a while down the line. I'd love to hear any feedback!

“You could have me,” Loki offered.

Sigyn blinked. “What?”

“Would you marry me, Sigyn?”

She stared at him in astonishment, unsure whether he was joking or being completely serious.

“No, sir.”

He seemed mildly surprised by her refusal. Taking a step forward, he leaned down, his eyes boring into hers.

“Why not?”

To her own credit, she didn’t back down even as she felt heat rise in her body and her heart beat hard against her chest.

“I don’t know you,” she said, honestly.

“Any better than you know Theoric?”

“He is my fiance.”

“And do you love him?”

She opened her mouth waiting for the “yes” to come slide out as easily as it had before, but it never came. The irony was not lost on her. In front of a man notorious for his mischief and lies, she could only speak the truth.

“No. But, I could do much worse.”

“And I’m worse, is that it?”

His tone was light, but Sigyn could still feel the slight jealousy behind it.

“No,” she assured. “I can honestly say, you are the most interesting man I’ve ever met.”

That earned her a small smile from his lips. He then reached out his hand and carefully tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

“Then why do you still refuse me?”

She held back a shiver at his touch. How could such a small gesture ignite a spark so quickly?

“What do you get out of it?” she asked, bringing her tone and mind into focus.

“Would you trust if I answered with “you”?”

“No, sir.”

He laughed then, shaking his head.

“If I marry you then I get to take away something Theoric feels is his by right, rather than something he has earned. I get to stir some trouble among the nobles. And I get a beautiful, intelligent woman to call my own. Is that answer enough for you?”

“And what would I get out of it?”

His eyes narrowed, a mixture of confusion and suspicion. “You become a princess of Asgard. Is not enough?”

“That assumes a title is what I seek.”

“Is it not?”

“No.”

Loki observed her a moment, the wheels turning quickly behind his eyes. She almost laughed.

“Maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought.”

“Perhaps not,” he said, so softly she wondered if the words were meant for her. He continued to eye her curiously, before he found his tongue again.

“What is it you do desire, my lady?”

She sighed, debating lightly of giving him the usual answer, but somehow, the idea of lying when she had been so candid before felt like a betrayal.

“I’m not ambitious,” she answered, simply. “I wish for husband who I can love and who loves me in return. Nothing more than that.”

Loki nodded, but still he did not step away from her. 

A sense of unease settled in her stomach. There was a look growing in his eyes which spelt trouble on the horizon.

“No,” she said, sternly.

“What?” Loki said, a little too innocently.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it right now.”

“And you know what I’m thinking?” His voice was low, a clear play at seduction; one that was working.

“I have a decent idea and I don’t want to hear it,” she answered, just managing to keep her tone dry.

“Why?” he challenged. “Are you afraid you might agree to it?”

She wanted to keep looking him in the eye. She wanted to be stronger and hold her ground like she ought, but she couldn’t. Ashamed and unsure of what to say, she looked away. It was answer enough.

“You said yourself, you do not love Theoric,” he said, gently.

“I also never claimed to love you.”

“You haven’t given me a chance.”

“Nor do I intend to.”

Loki paused.

A touch came to her cheek, trailing down her face before placing a small pressure on her chin.

She gave into it’s guidance, turning her eyes to Loki. Dear Odin, why did he have to look at her like that?

“Do you deny there is something between us?” he murmured.

She couldn’t breath. The tension lay thick in the air, pressing hard against her chest. Her eyes flickered down to his lips. She didn’t even try to hide it. There was no point.

“No,” she answered, softly. “But, I also cannot risk the future of my family on a feeling.”

Loki nodded, his fingers never leaving her skin.

“What if I could guarantee their protection, while still providing us the freedom to fully explore our desires?”

“How?”

A half smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “It’s simple enough. I just need to make Theoric disappear.”

Sigyn’s eyes widened, immediately pulling away form his touch. “Do you mean kill him?”

“What?” Loki expression shifted to one of both shock and offense. “Of course not. Just…” He nodded his head from side to side. “Disappear.”

“And how would you explain his disappearance?”

“I wouldn’t have to. I would be him.”

The confusion on her face must have been evident and Loki continued.

“Allow me to take Theoric’s place. I will court you as Theoric, leaving his family and yours none the wiser. If haven’t managed to win your heart by the day of your wedding, I will bring Theoric back, the court will assume it was some trickery on my part, you will be seen as an innocent victim and your wedding will go on as planned.” He then took a step closer, taking her hand in his. “But, if I do win your heart, I do hope you take my proposal more seriously.”

She looked down at their intertwined fingers. It sounded simple enough. Nobody would be hurt in the long run if things went poorly. Loki was truly the only one taking a risk. But, she knew him, or at least knew him by reputation. Games were what he excelled at. Was that what she was? Some game to occupy his time?

“And what happens if you grow bored of me?” she asked.

“The same result if you were to grow bored of me.”

His answer did not help his cause, but it did not hurt it either. 

Sensing her doubt, Loki spoke again.

“Know I would do nothing against your will,” he said, gently. “If you wish to fulfill your duty and marry Theoric, I will leave you here and never speak of this matter again. But if you do decide to proceed, understand I will do everything within my power to prove myself worthy of you.”

Sigyn swallowed. Every practical part of her mind told her to walk away. She was playing with fire, and despite Loki’s promises she would be the one to get burned. She knew her duty. She had performed it well her entire life.

But her heart and way her body buzzed the moment Loki locked eyes with her was growing to be too much. Surely she was allowed one indigence before dedicating the rest of her life to the will of others.

“We can call it off whenever we wish,” she said. “At any point one of us wants to stop, you’ll bring back Theoric with no ill will on either side.”

“That I promise you,” Loki assured.

She nodded. “In that case…my choice is yes.”

The relief which spread across his features was evident, but there was no getting rid of that spark of mischief behind his eyes.

“I will make the preparations. Before we begin, however, I believe it suitable I at least kiss you.”

He leaned in close, his warm breath curling against her lips. 

A part of her was curious what would happen if she said no. He would frown, certainly. Attempt persuasion, undoubtedly. Maybe he would even beg. 

A small thrill came up her spine at the prospect. But, that was a what if for another day.

“You’re quite right,” she said, a small smile escaping her lips. “Why don’t you then?”

Loki grinned at her answer, before finally closing the gap between them with a kiss.

His moved slowly against her, his lips soft and playful in their touch.

She melted into him, reveling in how he teased her, a silent promise of what was to come. Never in her life had anyone kissed her like this, with no other agenda then the pleasure of simply kissing.

All to soon, he pulled away. 

Blinking out of her daze, she met his eyes. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t be sure if it at him or herself.

Loki eyes narrowed, curiously. “What is it?”

She shook her head. “I was just struck with the sinking realization you’re going to cause me nothing but trouble.”

“Having second thoughts?”

“No,” she assured, with a smile. “I think my life could use a little more trouble.”

“Famous last words.”

He kissed her again, forgoing the teasing and allowing the passion to shine through.

She met him in earnest, holding tight to his body as he consumed her.

She was most certainly in trouble. Odin help her. 


End file.
